alien of beacon
by guyver 2
Summary: this was a story originally written by goku91898 but he cancelled it so I asked if I could keep it goin' and he gave me the green light. anyway the story revolves around vegeta and the characters of the rwby world.
1. Chapter 1

this story originally belonged to goku91898 who cancelled it so I asked if I could keep it goin' and he gave me the green light. so here's chapter one.

alien of beacon chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Start

My pod landed in a dark looking forest near a big city, I exited my pod and decided to check out the city; I passed a shop that happen to caught my attention "From Dust Till Dawn" I read before walking inside "Welcome to Dust Till Dawn, how can I help you?" an old man greeted "I'm just browsing" I replied, he nodded and went back to whatever he was doing, I walked around and scanned the walls to see some powdery stuff, I spotted something in the back corner of the shop and walked over "Weapons Magazine" I mumbled before starting to read it. I was really into the magazine before a new voice caught my attention "You got a death wish or something?" the voice said, I looked and saw a guy with a blood red sword in his hand standing in front of a short girl in a red hood, I stuck the magazine back on the shelf and walked over "Put your hands in the air, now" the man told the girl "You know it's not nice to rob a beautiful girl" I scolded, getting their attention "B-Beautiful" the girl repeated, blushing slightly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he snickered, pointing the sword at my throat "I hope you didn't pay a lot for this toothpick" I smirked, breaking the sword in half before kneeing the guy in the gut which effectively knocked him out "Wow..." Red whispered in awe before looking at the other thugs "Ladies first" I gestured "Thanks" she smiled, running off with a trail of rose petals "Fast, not as fast as me but still" I muttered before running at the other thugs, I kicked one into Ginger and tackled the other two out the window. Apparently Red did the same, except now she had a giant scythe 'I'll ask later' I noted, facing Ginger "You were worth every cent, truly you were" he remarked "Well Red Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" he said, putting out his cigar "And as much as I'd love to stick around, this is where we part ways" he continued, firing a flare at us, we both jumped out of the way but when we looked back we saw Ginger was gone.

"We spotted him on a ladder "You okay if we go after him?" I asked, receiving a nod from the old shop keeper, with that we launched up onto the roof, after Ginger and saw him stop at the edge "Hey!" Red called out "Persistent" he commented before a jet thing appeared out of nowhere, Ginger boarded the jet and threw a red crystal at us, he fired at it which made me realize what it does, so I put up an energy shield, blocking the explosion "Wow..." Red muttered; when the smoke died down I started firing ki blasts at the ship, causing it to shake. Ginger disappeared into the cockpit only to be replaced by some woman in a red dress, she threw a fireball at me but I smacked it into the ground in front of me, I could hear a small laugh come from the woman prior to her lifting her hand which made the remains of the fireball explode "Oh no!" Red gasped "Don't worry Red, I'm fine" I assured, dusting off my armor, as I did so the jet escaped with Ginger and Ember aboard "Well... that could've gone better" I sighed before feeling a twinge of pain in my ear, only to realize an older looking woman was holding it "Ow ow ow ow ow ow" I repeated as she dragged me and Red off.

Later...

"So... what's your name?" Red asked me as we sat in an interrogation room "Name's Vegeta Ouji," I replied "What's yours?" I added "Ruby. Ruby Rose" she smiled "Cute name for a cute girl" I complimented, she started mumbling incoherent words while her face turned a light red once more "So what was that scythe from earlier?" I inquired "Oh! That was my sweetheart, Crescent Rose" she replied "Sweetheart?" I questioned "Yep!" she grinned "Well, I got this thing" I said, pulling out my Katchin sword "What's it made of?" she asked, tapping it with her knuckle. "The hardest metal in the Universe, it's called Katchin" I answered "How do you know it's the strongest in the Universe?" she wondered "Cause I'm an alien" I responded "For realsies?!" she exclaimed "For realsies" I chuckled; the blonde woman from before came in so I decided to tune her out, it was working, that is until something poked my face "Vegeta, Ozpin is talking to you" Ruby said, poking me "Who?" I wondered "That'd be me" a man with grey hair.

"Sorry, I was tuning voices out since she walked in" I apologized, pointing to the blonde "Why is that?" he wondered "Because she was being a total bi-" I was cut off as the woman's riding crop wand hit the back of my head "Didn't hurt" I stated "What? What was he gonna say?" Ruby wondered "Nothing" we said quickly "So wassup old man Ozzy" I said "Ruby says you're an alien, is this true?" he asked "Yes sir" I nodded "I'm guessing Goodb- Goodwitch was watching and recording" I guessed "She has" he said. "So just replay it to see what I'm able to do" I shrugged "It's possible that that could have been your semblance" he countered "The hell's a semblance?" I questioned "Well I guess that helps, but I need more evidence" he said "My pod is in the forest next to the city" I added "That would help your case. I will believe you" he said "Cool" I shrugged "However I would like to make you an offer" he continued "What kind of offer?" I asked "An offer to go to Beacon Academy, you'll learn to protect the world from Grimm" he elaborated "Hm... sure, why not" I agreed "I can't believe I'm going to school with an alien!" Ruby squealed "Seems this will be an... interesting year" Ozpin said.


	2. Chapter 2

alien of beacon chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

I was waiting for the first years to arrive at Beacon, specifically Ruby, so to pass the time I was polishing my sword "VEGETA!" a familiar voice screeched before I was tackled in a hug "Hi again Vegeta!" Ruby greeted "It's good to see you again Ruby" I laughed as I got up "So who's this?" I asked, pointing to the blonde boy next to her "Oh this is Jaune" she introduced "Sup, name's Vegeta" I greeted, holding my hand out "Jaune, er but you already knew that" he said, shaking my hand "Shouldn't you two be at the amphitheater?" I questioned "We can't find it" Ruby replied. "Follow me" I said, standing up from the bench "So Vegeta, what weapon do you have?" Jaune inquired "This sword, it's name is Harbinger of Death" I replied, drawing my sword "Why Harbinger of Death?" the duo wondered "'Cause it sounds cool" I replied which received an 'oh' from the duo, the rest of the walk was met with awkward silence until we arrived at the amphitheater.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" a blonde girl waved "Oh! I gotta go, I'll see you two after the ceremony!" Ruby quickly said before walking over to the blonde girl; suddenly I felt that pain in my ear once more "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I repeated again as Goodwitch dragged me onto the stage "Why am I up here?!" I questioned "Because I said so" she growled "Bitch" I muttered so no one heard me, I saw Ozpin step up to the microphone so I stayed quiet. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and learn new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin spoke "Well... some speech" I mumbled "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed" Goodwitch said.

Later That Night...

"Hey Rubes" I greeted, walking towards Ruby her sister Yang "H-H-Hey V-V-Vegeta" she stuttered, her face as red as her name "I'm guessing you like what you see" I smirked, she started mumbling incoherent things again "Hey handsome, I'm Yang" her sister introduced with a slight nose bleed "I know, Ruby told me about you. The name's Vegeta" I replied before looking back to Ruby who was still rambling "Let me try something" I said, crouching in front of her, I pinched both of her cheeks and pulled them "Pleash shtop!" she pleaded, I did as requested and let go "What was that for?" she questioned, rubbing her cheeks. "You were rambling again" I shrugged "Couldn't you have done something else!" she glared "I had two other options, option 1 was to kiss you to make you stop rambling, but I'm pretty sure Yang would've killed me, option 2 was slap you but I didn't want to make you cry" I listed "I would've preferred the first one..." she mumbled "Oh so you want me to kiss you? Ask Yang and we'll see" I teased, causing her face to turn as red as a fire truck "Goodnight Ruby" I snickered, kissing her forehead before going to my sleeping bag 'That girl, so adorable. Maybe I should... ask her out... one of... these... days' I thought as I fell asleep.

The Next Morning...

I was woken by Ruby slapping me, it didn't hurt though "Glad the first thing I saw in the morning was an angel" I grinned, Ruby once again blushed "W-What's with you always complimenting me?" she questioned "I compliment you because I like you Ruby Rose" I replied "Like or like-like?" she asked "Like-like" I answered "I like-like you too" she said after some hesitation "So... what do we do now?" she wondered "Well we could go on a date. Old man Ozzy told me about this restaurant in Vale that you might like" I suggested "I'd like that" she smiled "Perfect, I'll take you tonight at 7" I said, standing up "Alright" she nodded. We walked towards the locker room after changing, I wrapped my arm around Ruby and pulled her close as we entered the locker room "I'll see you tonight, dress fancy" I smiled, kissing her cheek "Will do" she replied as I walked over to my locker, I pulled out Harbinger of Death and hooked it onto me strong (Didn't know how to say it) I walked to the cliff and saw I was one of the early ones "Sup old man Ozzy" I greeted "Someone's in a good mood" he observed with a small smile "I've got a date tonight with Ruby" I informed "Interesting, where are you taking her?" he inquired "That restaurant you told me about" I answered.

"You should take Goodb- Goodwitch there sometime. You two would make a cute couple" I advised, the duo looked at each other before turning away from each other, blushing "I have a question though. Are we allowed to fly?" I wondered "If you possess such an ability then yes" Ozpin replied "Excellent" I grinned; when the last of the first years arrived Ozpin and Glynda started talking again, I tuned them out once more until I was flung into Emerald Forest "See ya later babe!" I shouted to Ruby as I started flying, my response was a shot from Yang's gauntlets 'Note to self, when I see Yang. Run' I noted


End file.
